Mr Peabody & Sherman 2
by snickers10896
Summary: Everything is back to normal after everything happened right? Well...find out what happens next...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I have robotics club after school today" mentioned Sherman as he walked off towards his school.

"Sherman!?….wait…."called Mr Peabody.

Sherman turned around smiling…. "Yes Mr Peabody"

"I….I….I love you Sherman" reminded Mr Peabody.

"I have a deep regard for you as well Mr Peabody…."said Sherman as he smiled and ran to Mr Peabody giving him a hug. As they broke away….

"Hey Mr Peabody….Hey Sherman" waved Penny as she headed up the steps.

"Hey….wait up!" said Sherman as he ran to Penny who was waiting for him at the steps.

As the two disappeared behind the grand school doors, Peabody sighed… _No doubt about it, every dog should have a boy. _

Peabody put on his helmet and went to the meeting….

***************************************************************************  
**Meanwhile…**

Sherman and Penny walked to their class smiling and laughing about their journey through time.

"And….remember when I was supposed to marry Prince Tut" chuckled Penny.

"He used to call you desert blossom….seriously?!….who calls their so called 'GIRLFRIEND' that? " mimicked Sherman. "And….he had a pony tail like seriously which type of boy has a pony tail…."

"You're just jealous…"

"What?! NO IM NOT! …"argued Sherman.

"Yes you are…." smirked Penny as she entered the classroom. Sherman followed behind her and sat down in his seat rolling his eyes at Penny who was sitting down smirking at him. He shook his head and then looked to his right and saw Megan smiling at him….Megan was a brunette with blue eyes and was one of Penny's best friends or as they would call it, 'BFF'. The other one was Zoey who had black hair and orange eyes.

"Hi Sherman"

"Hi Megan…"he smiled.

"I heard…that you can time travel and you met people like George Washington"

He smiled "Yep I did and not only him, I met people like Gandhi, Albert Einstein and Michael Jackson…."

"Michael Jackson?!"

"Yeah…."

Penny looked at the two talking and stared at them for a while…

_Penny: Why are they talking to each other…Megan never talks to Sherman...But why is he talking back to her…Is it because I walked into the class with him? Or is it because he likes her? Does Megan like him? Is he trying to make me jealous? What's wrong with me? Why am I bothered even if they do like each other? Or am I just, sort of over reacting?_

"I love him sooo much….I've heard literally all of his songs and I've even got his album Xscape"

"Awesome…I've heard the song which he sang with Justin….umm…Timber….Timberlake, that's the one Justin Timberlake"

"Love never felt so good…"

"You really know your history about Michael Jackson" smiled Sherman.

"Yes I do…He's my role model…"

Everyone stood up as the teacher walked into the class….

"Good Morning Mr Walter" they said in unison.

"Good Morning *sniff* class, you may sit"

The class obeyed and sat down.

"Unfortunately, I'm not *sniff* feeling very well today so please bear with me. Today's lesson is going to be quite different *sniff* as the school computers aren't working properly therefore we had to substitute it with something else…Unfortunately, it won't be a free lesson so you will have to *sniff* do some work"

The class groaned….

"Don't worry, it *sniff* will be fun…" He looked under the teacher desk and got out a top hat and put it on the desk.

"So…you guys are probably *sniff* wondering what you're going to do…I was walking past Miss Diamond's class *sniff* and she was doing some research thing where they get put in pairs and research about the given topic. So I decided that it *sniff* would be great if you guys did that too except…here's the little twist, *sniff* you guys need to make a model about your topic *sniff* BUT the only exception is that you guys *sniff* don't need A LOT of information about the topic…You have today and the first half of tomorrow but the second half of tomorrow *sniff* is when you will present it"

He walked to the table and grabbed the hat. "Right…in this hat I have everyone's name, you will work in pairs of three but you won't decide, destiny will…So the first pair is…"

He picked three names from the hat and unfolded the piece of paper. "Sherman….Megan" They looked at each other and smiled to each other.

"And…Zoey, You guys go to the end *sniff* of the classroom and start to discuss your topic, quietly, which is Myths & Legends"

_Sherman: Oh man….All girls? _

_Penny: WHAT!? Who am I supposed to be with?_

They grabbed their chairs walked to where they were told and sat around one table.

"Anyway so…what do you know about myths and legends?" asked Sherman.

"The fifth *sniff* pair is…..Penny…..Carl ….and Mason"

_Carl: That's funny…Penny swapped with Sherman…._

"Your topic is Emotions…"

_Mason: Cool…._

"Right so….what could we make which will represent Emotions?"

"Umm….Hmm…Emotions? …Emo…Emoti…Emoj….EMOJI'S! We could represent it using Emoji's like the ones in text messages, I have them on my phone…It's an IPhone so yeah…"said Penny.

"You're really clever Penny" praised Mason.

Penny designed what they were going to do and smiled at her work. As Mason and Carl began to discuss what materials they're going to use, Penny kept looking at Sherman when she had the chance. She was holding the pencil with both her hands. She looked again and saw Zoey play with Sherman's hair…at that Penny broke the pencil in half. Shocked herself she looked at Mason and Carl…..

"Whoa…Are you alright? Is something bothering you?" asked Carl.

"Yeah…Yeah…I'm fine" denied Penny and she looked at Sherman again.

The school bell went for Lunch and everyone got out their seats. Carl and Mason walked to Sherman who was still talking to Megan and Zoey.

"Ok?" asked Megan.

"Yeah sure…I don't mind…"smiled Sherman.

"Yo! Sherman! Enough chatting man…I'm hungry" said Carl as he grabbed Sherman.

They walked out the door and sat down in the cafeteria. Mason and Carl were sitting opposite Sherman. Until…Megan and Zoey spotted Sherman and quickly sat next to him. Megan sat on his right and Zoey on his left. They both looked at Penny who was standing there with a milkshake in her right arm and then turned to look back at Sherman.

"Where's Penny?" asked Sherman.

"She's coming, don't worry about her soooo, umm you said you were gonna invite us over?" they smirked.

"Umm…yeah I guess so" he said although he was looking around the cafeteria for Penny.

Penny stood there and in anger squashed her milkshake and it went all over her… and then chucked it in the bin…

"Hahahahahahaha…. YOU WET YOURSELF!" said James (random annoying kid).

"No I didn't…Its milkshake"

"PENNY WET HERSELF!" James announced.

Everyone turned round and stared at Penny… Everyone started bursting out with laughter HAHAHAHAHAHA

"I didn't! Its Milkshake" she tried to say but wasn't audible due to the fact that everyone was laughing.

People shouted rude comments and laughed at her….

"Couldn't you have waited a few seconds…the toilets are literally a few metres away!"

"Is it Number 1 or Number 2?"

"She pooped her pants"

Penny was welling up with tears and ran outside to hide from everyone in the school field.

"Aren't you guys gonna do anything? She's your best friend?!"Shouted Sherman as he looked at Zoey and Megan.

Sherman got out his seat and the rest followed… "Where is she? Right…let's split up…Carl and Mason go to the front of the school, Megan and Zoey look in the school and I'll go to the field" suggested Sherman.

They split up and Sherman ran to the field….

Sherman: Where could she be? Aha…the trees right at the end of the school….

Sherman ran to the trees and heard someone sobbing behind the big tree. He walked towards it and saw Penny…

"Penny…?"Said Sherman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Who is it?" Sniffed Penny.

"It's me…"

"Sherman?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't you see?"

"I meant…..."

"How did you find me here?"

"It's a bit obvious isn't it…no one comes here because you can't hear the bell from here so obviously for 'alone time' people choose to come here"

"But why are you here? You were having fun with Megan and Zoey…"

Sherman rolled his eyes and sat down beside her... Neither of them talked to each other as Sherman gave the personal space she needed...There was a bitter silence between the two for about 10 minutes until...

"I must say, this place is really cool. The field is so big...I"

Penny sniffed and Sherman raised one of his eyebrows...

_SHERMAN: Seriously...again?_

"It was milkshake, it wasn't….I didn't" she started to cry again.

"Well that was random…I know you didn't...oh come on...don't cry again" he said as he reached into his pocket and… "Oops…it's a bit scrunched up but don't worry I didn't use it…" and passed her the tissue. She wiped her tears and smiled at him…

_SHERMAN: Well...ermm..this is awkward_

"Why…umm…Have you…Did...umm…Did the bell go?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't hear it" she replied.

Sherman got up and looked out towards the school…

"Where is everyone?!" No one is outside…? That means...PENNY, THE BELL WENT!"

"What!?"

He grabbed her hand and they both ran holding each other's hand… They ran to the back door until…

"I can't go to class looking like this…"

"Why?"

"It looks like I…"

"But we're going to get told off"

"Either way…we still are…"

"Ok fine…" he sighed.

She smiled…

"Oh…sorry…I forgot…I umm…."he said as he let go of her hand

"It's fine….Can we go to the toilets?"

"The toilets?! But which one…? I'm not going in the ladies…that's for sure"

"The one for teachers…it's for any gender"

"But we aren't allowed…We're seriously going to get told off. Mr Peabody won't like that"

"You're being a party pooper again….Don't worry, we'll do it secretly" smiled Penny.

"You sure?"

"Yep"

They walked into the staff toilets and then she grabbed some toilet roll…As she started to dab the tissue on the stain, Sherman heard a teacher outside…He pushed her in the toilet and closed the door.

"Ow!"

"Oh sorry…but get on the toilet seat" said Sherman.

"What!? Are you crazy?"

"Close the toilet lid and step on it!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine…"

He got on the toilet too… "I can't believe I'm doing this…" He took off his shoes and put it on the floor in front of the toilet.

"Why are we…."

"Shhh…"

The door opened and a teacher walked in…

"Hello? Aha…Mr Walter…What's wrong? WHAT! PENNY AND SHERMAN! When did this happen? It's very unusual for them to do that…Hmm…yeah…I'll look around the school for them…Alright then… bye…"Miss Diamond cut the call and looked in the toilets which weren't occupied.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Whichever teacher is in there…once you've done your…umm… business, if you can, please help look for two kids….Sherman and Penny….Thank you"

Miss Diamond left.

"Alright…she's gone…now let's quickly get back to lesson"

"Yeah"

Sherman put on his shoes and quickly left the bathroom along with Penny. They quickly ran to class…Mr Walter wasn't in the class….

"Quickly get inside, when he comes we can say he was hallucinating and it will make sense because he's ill"

"Oka…y…wait…did you plan all of this or something?"

"What! No…"

_PENNY: Really? Hmm…I think …_

"Before you start thinking that I did…I didn't…"

"Ok ok…calm down…geez"

He rolled his eyes and they walked into the class….

"Where did you guys go!?"Said Mason, Carl, Megan and Zoey.

"I'll explain later…just act like we were here the whole time…and just continue what you were doing" he said as he sat in his seat…

30 minutes later, Mr Walter walked into class and was shocked but angry….

"Where did *sniff* you two go?!"

"Sir we were here the whole time" said Sherman.

"No you weren't…look…*sniff*…Carl?" asked Mr Walter.

"Yes Sir" answered Carl.

"Were they here?"

"Yes Sir"

"Huh?" said Mr Walter as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Sir I think you're hallucinating" suggested Sherman.

"Hmm…I think so…sorry…I'm just not feeling very well"

"Its ok sir, everybody has those days. I think you should sit down sir…"said Sherman.

"Same here" Mr Walter said as he sat down on his armchair. "You guys carry on with what you are doing"

Penny looked at Sherman and smiled…he smiled back…

* * *

"Have a good day…Farewell…."Mr Peabody said as he walked out of the meeting.

Walking down the corridor, he looked down at his watch…. "It's 2:50! I'm late! ..."

_MR PEABODY: Oh No….Sherman is going to kill me if I get there late…_

Mr Peabody ran out the door and quickly jumped on to his scooter, turning it on, he accelerated and tried to get to Sherman's school as fast as he can.

_MR PEABODY: OH! TRAFFIC LIGHTS!_

RED….YELLOW…..GREEN….

Suddenly, an unfamiliar figure ran through the traffic but stacked and fell down in front of Peabody….

" ….It's green light, I could've run you over" cautioned Mr Peabody as he put the indicators on and got off his scooter. He walked over to the figure and helped it up…

MR PEABODY: A human isn't that short…so it can't be….what is it?

The figure was covered in clothes, it was wearing a black hoodie but the hood was over its head, jeans and denim canvas shoes.

"I'm so sorry…"

MR PEABODY: It's a female?!

He looked down at his paw and turned to look at her…

"Argh! Why are you wearing a masquerade predator mask? "

"Mr Peabody? OMG! Hi, oh…sorry about that but I can't show my face"

"Why it's freaky?"

"There is a reason behind it"

"Ok…I won't pressurize you… but how comes you're a talking dog like me"

"We're right in the middle of the road, can we talk somewhere else?"

"Yeah sure but before we do, can we go and collect my son?"

"Yeah ok"

They walked to the scooter and both sat on the scooter.

"The sidecar is for your son?" she asked.

"Yep…right, its green light…Hold on…." he said.

He drove as fast as he could so he'd get there on time…

* * *

After 15 minutes the last bell of the day went…

"Alright guys…The projects are looking great…Remember you're presenting tomorrow so try and get as much as you can done after school…Can't wait for tomorrow…Good Luck!"

"So…do you want to come over to my house?" asked Sherman.

"YEAH" answered Megan and Zoey.

"How about all of you guys stay over? That includes Carl, Manson and Penny"

"Ok…we don't mind"

"Carl? Mason? Penny?" called Sherman.

"Yes" they said in unison.

"Would you like to stay at my house today so we can all work together?"

"I don't mind" they said in unison again…

"I need to ask my parents first" said Penny.

"Same" said Carl, Mason, Zoey and Megan.

They all called their parents…

"I can come" said Carl.

"So can I" said Mason.

"Me too" said Zoey.

"Same here" Said Megan.

"Alright…I'll see you guys at 5"

"BYE" they said as they left in their cars.

"Penny…what about you?"

"I can't" sighed Penny.

"What!? Why!? What did they say?" asked Sherman.

"It's on a weekday, they said I can stay on the weekend though…"smirked Penny.

"This weekend?" said Sherman.

"Yeah, I don't mind" she smiled.

"But…*gulp* it's just going to be me and you"

"Yeah, wouldn't that be great?" she smiled.

"But…"

"I won't bite you don't worry…."

"But…what are we going to do? Isn't it going to be boring?"

"You know what….how about you sleep over at my house?"

"I…I…don't mind but what exactly are we going to do?"

"Play games, talk, watch TV obviously…yeah…things like that"

"I'll think about it" he smiled weakly.

"Alright…tell me tomorrow" smirked Penny as she got in her dad's car. "Bye Sherman"

"Bye" waved Sherman.

_SHERMAN: Where is Mr Peabody? Why is he taking so long? He is never late…_

In the distance he saw Mr Peabody on the red scooter but had someone else holding onto him.

_SHERMAN: What on earth?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mr Peabody parked the scooter in front of Sherman…

"Mr Peabody…you're late" sighed Sherman as he sat in the sidecar.

"Yes I know…sorry…it's because…"

"Of me" she said.

_SHERMAN: A female!?_

"Can we discuss this at home..?" Insisted Mr Peabody.

"Yes…YES, I completely forgot some of my friends are going to stay over" replied Sherman.

"What?! You tell me now!? When did you plan all of this?!" growled Mr Peabody.

"Umm…today" he smiled weakly.

"WHAT!? When are they coming over?"

"At 5…"

"Well…we'd better get home fast…"

They reached their house and parked the car in their garage. As they went up the lift to their apartment, it was quiet… The doors opened and Sherman ran to his room and started tidying up.

"Sherman! You didn't take your shoes off!" called Mr Peabody.

"Alright…I'm coming" said Sherman as he ran out his room, he took his shoes off then put it on the shoe rack and ran back.

"Sorry about that…"said Mr Peabody as he took his shoes off.

Mr Peabody walked over to the couch and sat down, she followed.

"So, tell me your story"

"Alright…so…I was born and bought up in a science lab. My owner was a medical genius…"

"Where was the lab?"

"Washington"

"Washington?! Oh yeah…sorry…carry on…"

"When he found me, he noticed that I had very similar DNA and IQ to another human genius despite being different species. They used me to experiment for research purposes and different stuff like that until…"

"Until What?"

"It was decided that, they were going to sell me off to another higher medical department on the other side of the world and obviously my owner didn't want to do that but, it was compulsory and he would lose his job if he didn't give me off. Just so you know all of this happened yesterday…"

"That's really sad…"

"But I ran away at night and now they're probably looking for me so I need to hide…"

"Well, I can help you"

"Really? How?"

"How about you stay here?"

"Are you being serious?!"

"Yes, I am"

"But I'm a stranger"

"No you're not, I know everything about you now but I haven't seen you"

"Oh…"

"You're safe now so you can take your mask off…"

She pushed her hood off her head….

MR PEABODY: She's a beagle like me!

And took her mask off…

Mr Peabody's eyes widened and he sighed… She was a very light shade of pink and had beautiful teal eyes. Her long eyelashes swept across her cheeks as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Wow…"sighed Mr Peabody.

"What?"

"You're…"

"Mr Peabody! I need some help over here!" called Sherman.

"Alright...I'll be over in a moment" said Mr Peabody.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she suggested.

"Yeah, come with me to Sherman's room so he can get to know you too"

"OK"

They walked over to Sherman's room and opened the door.

"Whoa…"he said as he looked at her. "Hi" smiled Sherman.

"Hi" she said.

"Sherman. This is…"said Mr Peabody.

"Hazel Parker" she said.

_MR PEABODY: Hazel Parker… *sigh*_

"She will be staying with us…" said Mr Peabody.

"Oh…ok" smiled Sherman.

"Alright…what was it that you needed help with?"

"Well, Can you help put this box in the loft?"

"Yeah sure" said Mr Peabody as he lifted the box and headed to the loft.

"So…when are your friends coming over?" she asked.

"At 5, Miss Parker"

"Well, you only have about a few more minutes left until they come…but what are you guys planning to do?"

"We have a project due in tomorrow and we need to work on it, Miss Parker"

"Ok, cool. So who's coming?"

"My partners which are Megan and Zoey… And my best friends Mason and Carl but their other partner didn't come"

"Why? What happened?"

"Her parents said she can't stay on weekdays"

"What's 'her' name?"

"Penny…Peterson" sighed Sherman.

"Close friend?"

"Yes..."

"Well, that's a shame…anyway you friends should be over in a few minutes so I guess I'll hide from them…"

"No, Miss Parker. It's fine. I like you….you're really cool"

"Aww…really?"

"Yes, Miss Parker"

"That's really nice of you" she said as Sherman embraced her with a friendly hug.

"Miss Parker, why were you wearing a mask on the scooter?" he said as he broke the hug.

"Well…."Hazel started explaining.

(After 5 minutes)

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Sherman… your friends are here" called Mr Peabody.

"Already?"

"I'll help your dad cook dinner for you guys" smiled Hazel.

"Thank You"

"It's ok" she said as she left the room to go to the kitchen.

Sherman went to greet his friends and they followed him to his room…

"Psst Sherman…who is that?" asked Carl.

"Mr Peabody's friend"

"Cool…"

"Alright…so shall we get started…I have everything we need to make the models"

"Awesome" they said.

Everyone started working on their projects until they were called for dinner. It was spaghetti with meatballs. For dessert they had beguiling and seductive Belgian chocolate served on English wafers. Although it was a light dish, it was luscious…. They had all finished their food and went back to complete their project.

"We're finished" said Sherman as he looked at Mason and Carl.

"Wow…that looks good" they said.

"That's because Zoey painted it wonderfully."

Zoey smiled at him….

"Cool…would you look at that…we're finished too"

"Awesome…that's actually looks like an IPhone…and it even has Emoji's"

"Yep"

"Sherman, can we take some pictures?" asked Zoey and Megan.

"Yeah sure" they smiled at Sherman…. "What? With me?"

"Yeah"

"Umm…ok"

(After many pictures)

Mr Peabody opened the door…

"It's time for you guys to go to sleep…"

"Ok, Mr Peabody" said Sherman.

"You don't want to be late for school tomorrow" he said as he left the room.

Sherman went to bathroom and got changed into his pyjamas as well as that brushed his teeth. One by one, each and every single one were ready to sleep.

"So…I guess I'll see you guys in the morning" said Sherman as they all tucked into their beds (sleeping bags).

"Goodnight" they said…

_SHERMAN: I hope everything goes well tomorrow…. Can't wait…_

* * *

**_All credit for Hazel Parker/Helen Pate goes to 'elizabeth smith'._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Rise and shine kids, it's time for school" said Mr Peabody.

"Yes, Mr Peabody" yawned Sherman. "Guy's wake up"

"Its morning already?! Urgh….*gasp* Sherman…your glasses…they…YOU'RE NOT WEARING THEM" said Zoey.

"OMG! Sherman…you look so…."sighed Megan.

Sherman smiled…

"Can I take a selfie with you?" pleaded Megan.

"Yeah sure"

"But without your glasses…"

"Ok"

Megan walked towards Sherman who was sitting on his bed and sat beside him. She sat very close to Sherman and put her hand out…. SNAP!

"Thanks" smiled Megan.

Once everyone had woken up, brushed their teeth and changed into their school uniform, they went to the dining table. They all had cereal for breakfast…

"You kids ready for school?" asked Mr Peabody.

"Yes Mr Peabody" they answered.

"Have you all checked your school bags in case you forgot something?"

"Yes Mr Peabody"

"Have you all got your Lunch?"

"No Mr Peabody"

Mr Peabody went to the table and grabbed five packed lunches and distributed it to each and every one of them.

"Have you got your projects?"

"Yes Mr Peabody"

"Alright…so we're ready to go aren't we?"

"Yes Mr Peabody"

"Let's go" smiled Mr Peabody.

They all went down in the elevator and got into Mr Peabody's car…It was a black car (Mercedes-Benz E-Class) with red leather seats. They all hopped into the car and went to school.

"Mr Peabody…your car is very nice" complimented Megan.

"It's my favourite car which I why I don't use it very often" smiled Mr Peabody.

(Sometime later…)

"Alright…we're here…Have a nice day" smiled Mr Peabody

"Bye Mr Peabody" they said.

"Bye…" he said as he left in his car.

They all walked into lesson and sat down in their seats…

"Wow…our project looks really good" said Penny. "You guys did an amazing job"

"Thanks Penny" said Mason and Carl.

Everyone stood up as the teacher walked into the class….

"Good Morning Mr Walter" they said in unison.

"Good Morning class, you may sit"

The class obeyed and sat down.

"I can't wait for your presentations today so without further ado, I'll leave you guys to it…You have until Lunch to complete it but after that…you will present" smiled Mr Walter. "I'll leave you guys to it as Miss Diamond needs some help…so…I guess your time starts now"

Mr Walter left the room and everyone started finalising their projects except two pairs; Sherman's and Carl's. They had finished it all already so what better thing to do than sit down and chat for a bit… Carl and Mason swapped with Megan and Zoey.

* * *

"Hello Miss Parker…when did you wake up?" said Mr Peabody as he opened the door to find Miss Parker sitting on the couch watching TV.

"A while ago…"she smiled.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yep"

"I hope Sherman hasn't been a trouble for you"

"Nope…"

Mr Peabody came and sat next to her…

"Is there anything you need to tell me or something?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm Mr Peabody, what do you expect…"

"Well…umm...there is just one thing I need to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Well…you see…my name"

"Don't' worry, I told Sherman already"

"You knew?"

"Yeah but what is your 'public' name going to be?"

"Umm…Helen Pate?"

"Yeah, that should be fine"

"OK" smiled 'Helen'.

* * *

"I'm so bored…Do you want to take selfies?" asked Megan.

"Ok" said Penny and Zoey.

They stretched their hands out and took 'selfies'…

"Oh let's see…I'm gonna delete the bad pictures because you never do" said Penny as she squinted her eyes at Megan and took the phone out of Megan's hand.

"That picture is alright…..That one isn't, I'm deleting it….This one isn't bad…..I like this one…."she said as she looked through the gallery. "What?! You took pictures with SHERMAN!?"

"Yeah why? Is there something wrong?"

"What?! No….no…it's fine"

"When Sherman hasn't got his glasses on…Man…he looks soo…"sighed Zoey.

"He's so clever, sweet, loving and just…AWESOME" said Megan.

"Aww…he's soo cute"

"That sleepover was so fun...even though we were all working on our project we had so many laughs and we said jokes..."

_PENNY: CLEVER!? SWEET!? LOVING!? AWESOME!? CUTE!? NO GLASSES!? PICTURES!?_

"Are you alright, Penny?" asked Megan.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I don't really care how 'fun' the sleepover was or 'how' cute Sherman is" said Penny.

"Ok ok…"

Sherman walked over to the girls….and leaned on the table…

"Hi...You guys know what to say right?" he asked Zoey and Megan.

"Yep we…" they answered.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself yesterday" snapped Penny.

"Huh?"

"I said…YOU seemed to enjoy yourself yesterday"

"Well…yeah…it's fun to have a sleepover with friends"

Mr Walter walked back into class…

"I hope you guys are nearly ready…Sherman what are you doing standing there?"

"I…I…"stuttered Sherman.

"It was my fault…I sat next to his 'best friends'…sorry…I meant close friends…It was my mistake sir…" said Penny.

"That doesn't matter but all of you get back to where you normally sit…IN YOUR GROUPS"

"Yes sir" Sherman said as they all sat in their places.

"I don't want to see you out your seats when I come back"

Mr Walter left the room again...

After an hour of work, Mr Walter came back in and dismissed the class for Lunch.

(At Lunch)

"Yummy…Chicken wrap…"they said in unison.

"What did you get Penny?" asked Sherman.

"Why do you care?" growled Penny.

"I…I…I was just asking"

"Well…Don't ask…"

"I…I…"

"Could you just shut up? You're so annoying…"

"But I..."

"For goodness sake...JUST SHUT UP"

"Penny that was so rude…"said Megan.

"And…Do I care?"

"Seriously, what is wrong with you Penny? You've been acting all weird since the morning…Sherman was asking you nicely, don't you even have a little respect for him?"

"Since when did you start liking Sherman?! You said bad stuff about him!"Penny stood up…

"Stop making a scene...Look I'm asking you nicely to calm down"

"WHAT!? YOU'RE SAYING THAT I'M MAKING A SCENE!"

"Yes I am...now sit down..."

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M NOT A DOG LIKE SHER..."

Megan stood up…"PENNY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU''RE SAYING!"

"YES I DO! I'M SAYING THE TRUTH! HE IS A DOG!"

"WOW! JUST WOW! How could anyone be so rude!"

Everyone turned and looked at the two...

"AND…DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE!?"

"You know what…I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR NONSENSE AND MOOD SWINGS! YOU KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THINKS OF YOU…YOU'RE SPOILT, ARROGANT, A TROUBLEMAKER AND WICKED! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BECAME FRIENDS WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!

"SERIOUSLY WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ME FOR?! CAN YOU STOP TALKING TO ME! GO TALK TO YOU'RE BOYFRIEND!"

"WHAT!? YOU THINK SHERMAN IS MY BOYFRIEND! SERIOUSLY?! HE IS MY FRIEND AND GUESS WHAT…HE'S A BETTER FRIEND THAN YOU"

"AT LEAST I HAVE MORE FRIENDS THAN YOU!"

"WELL…GUESS WHAT, ZOEY IS ON MY SIDE AND LOOK" Megan looked at everyone "WHO AGREES WITH ME?!" One by one, everyone started putting their hands up. "SEE THAT PENNY! EVERYONE HATES YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR PERSONALITY! YOU'RE A LONER! YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS"

The only thing between the two was the table…Zoey and Sherman were sitting on Megan's side and Carl and Mason on Penny's…

Sheerman got out his seat and went to calm the two down...Penny pushed him on the floor...Megan slapped Penny across her face...Penny slapped her back...Zoey got out her seat and pushed Penny...

"You know what…I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, I HATE YOU AND DON'T EVER TRY TO BE MY FRIEND AGAIN! NOT JUST YOU…ALL OF YOU…JUST DON'T TALK TO ME" she yelled as she ran to the school field.

Everyone sat there in shock…

_SHERMAN: What just happened!? _

_CARL: Wait…I'm so confused_

_MASON: What did I do?_

_ZOEY: Whoa…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DING! DING!

Lunch was over, everyone went back to lesson…

"Are you all ready to present?" asked Mr Walter. "I can't wait…so…who wants to go first…?"

No one put their hands up…

"Turns out I have to choose…hmm…."

* * *

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello…Mr Peabody here…"

"Hi Mr Peabody, It's me, Ms Peterson"

"Ah…Ms Peterson, How are you?"

"Yes, I'm good…I was wondering whether you would like to come over this evening to have dinner with us?"

"Dinner? Today?"

"Yes…"

"Sure…what time would you like us to come?"

"Any time after 4…"

"Ok, does Penny know about this?"

"Alright so I guess I will see you in the evening…"

"Yes…Have a nice day…"

"You too…"said Mr Peabody as he cut the line.

* * *

"Sherman?"

"Yes sir…"

"It's time for you to present…okay?"

"Yes Mr Walter" he said as they got out their seats.

Megan walked in front of the class and held the model.

"Our topic was…Myths & Legends" said Zoey.

"We mainly focused on Greek mythology, if you're wondering what mythology means it is a collection of myths. A myth is usually a traditional story." Said Sherman.

"Greek mythology usually concerns their gods and heroes. Examples are:" said Megan.

"Zeus" said Zoey.

"Poseidon" said Sherman.

"Themis" said Megan.

"Hercules"

"We focused on the goddess of Wisdom…Athena"

"Her most famous temple is the Parthenon which is on the Acropolis in Athens"

"Our model is supposed to be the Parthenon."

"The architects were Iktinos, Kallikrates and the sculptor was Phidias"

"It is 13.72 metres high"

"And is located in Greece."

"It was partially destroyed in 1687"

"Construction began in 447 BC and finished in 438 BC"

"Due to the position of the Parthenon, it shows dominance towards the city skyline of Athens."

"Thank you for listening…"said Sherman.

"That was really good…Well done…" smiled Mr Walter. "You worked very hard on that…I'm impressed…

(After all presentations…)

"I am very happy with all of you, you have all tried your best…therefore…I think you all deserve a chocolate bar" smiled Mr Walter.

RING! RING! RING!

As everyone left the class, Mr Walter handed a chocolate bar to each and every one of them…

"So Sherman are you doing anything today?" asked Carl.

"I don't know…"replied Sherman. "Are you?"

"I'm going to Mason's house…"

"Cool"

"Do you want to come too?"

"I would love to…but I'm not even sure if I'm going anywhere…"

"Ok...Anyways…Got to go…Bye" he said as he went into his car.

Mr Peabody arrived to pick him up and went back home…

"What's the rush Mr Peabody?" asked Sherman as Mr Peabody quickly took his shoes.

"We are going to go somewhere today…"

"Really?"

"Yep…"

"When?"

"At 4…"

"At 4!? That's in 45 minutes"

"Yes…I know…Now quickly go have a shower and get changed….into something…nice…"

"Ok Mr Peabody" said Sherman as he went to his room.

Sherman took his clothes off as fast as he could and went to his en-suite to have a shower. He quickly got changed into a denim shirt with black jeans. Along that he wore grey converses. Mr Peabody wore a white shirt with navy suit pants. He also wore black oxford shoes.

"What about Miss Parker?" asked Sherman.

"She is at a job interview…"

"Oh ok…"

"Shall we?"

"Yes Mr Peabody"

With that, they both left the apartment and went to Penny's house. At 4:25 the two arrived at her house…

"We are here Sherman…"said Mr Peabody.

"Whoa…this house is really nice…It's like ours except on the ground…"

"Its modern like ours…."

"Its also Black and White like ours…"

"It's probably inspired by the Lucerne House…"

"Yep…just like ours…"

"Shall we go?"

"Yes Mr Peabody"

They went to the front door…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Patty Peterson opened the door…

"Hello Mr Peabody…"

"Ms Peterson!?" gasped Sherman.

_SHERMAN: PENNY! OH NO…_

"You didn't tell him?" asked Patty.

Mr Peabody shook his head…

"Hi Sherman….Psst…Penny doesn't know that you're here…"

*gulp* Sherman weakly smiled…

"She's in her room, on the first floor, on the right… You two enjoy…"smiled Patty…

Sherman tiptoed upstairs…and stood in front of Penny's room…

SHERMAN: Should I go in? Will she attacked me again? She said not to talk to her…Should I? Oh no…ARGH WHAT DO I DO?

Sherman stepped closer to the door and his hand was on the door knob…

SHERMAN: I can't do this…!

He sat outside the room…thinking…

_SHERMAN: What happened today? How did it all start? Why was she angry at me? And Carl? And Mason? But why did she call me a DOG!?_

(After 10 minutes)

Ms Peterson walked upstairs and saw Sherman sitting on the floor outside her room…

"What's wrong Sherman?" whispered Patty.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened today but I know there was an argument and who she is angry with but I don't think this is a good time to talk to her…"

Ms Peterson (Patty) came and sat down next to him…

"Don't be scared…Don't worry…Talk to her…Maybe she wants your company…You never know…If someone hates you, they love you just as much but they just don't see it….Give it a shot…See what happens….Trust me…You can do it" she said as she started to stand up. "I'll leave you to it…"

"Ok…*gulp*"

Ms Peterson went downstairs leaving Sherman outside the door…

_SHERMAN:*gulp* Now what? Here goes nothing…_

Sherman slowly turned the door knob…CLICK! It started to open…He gently pushed the door open a little bit…In the little gap, he looked for Penny… She was laying on the bed, on her belly…It wasn't sure whether she was awake or not… The door was now wide open… She didn't move…

_SHERMAN: Is she asleep? _

"Penny?" he lightly called.

No reply…

"Penny?"

SHERMAN: She's asleep… Phew…

He walked towards Penny but then…she moved…

SHERMAN: Oh no…

Penny opened her eyes to find Sherman looking at her… She quickly sat up…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" she said as she pushed Sherman on the floor.

"I….I…"

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH! WHY DID YOU COME TO MY HOUSE!? I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND OR ANYTHING! I DON'T STAY OVER SOMEONE'S HOUSE AND TAKE PICTURES WITH YOU, ONLY YOUR GIRLFIENDS DO!" she said as she started to punch him continuously on his chest and head… "I…I…HATE DOGS…I HATE YOU…ARGHHHH! GO AWAY!" she said as she scratched him…

_SHERMAN: ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!_

He pushed her off…

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH…FIRSTLY, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS COMING TO YOUR HOUSE, I WOULD'VE SAID NO ANYWAY…SECONDLY, THIS WHOLE GIRLFIREND BUSINESS IN OUT OF HAND, WHERE DID IT EVEN COME FROM!? HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK LIKE THAT! YOU DO NOTICE THAT WE ARE ONLY IN 3RD GRADE! WE'RE ONLY 7! AND YOU KNOW WHAT…YOU'VE REALLY SHOWED WHAT YOU ARE LIKE TODAY… I never knew you were….URGH…forget it…what does it matter to you…AND I WILL 'GO AWAY' don't expect me to come back….I thought of you as a friend but turns out you're still the PENNY YOU USED TO BE!" he said as he walked out the door and went down stairs…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sherman walked to the couch and sat down opposite Mr & Ms Peterson…

"Hi Sherman…What's wrong?" asked Patty.

"Umm…Ms Peterson, where's Mr Peabody?"

"In the bathroom…"

"Oh ok…"

"What brings you here?"

"Well um…Penny is sleeping so I umm…didn't want to disturb her" he said as he weakly smiled.

_SHERMAN: Why is my cheek stinging? _

"Really? At this time? I highly doubt that…."

Sherman slowly put his hand on his forehead…

"Sherman…is there something wrong?"

"Umm…no...It's just a headache…"

Ms Peterson stared at Sherman's face for a few seconds…

"Wait…what is that on your face?" she said as she got out her seat and walked to Sherman… "OH MY GOSH! PAUL!"

Paul walked over to Sherman and put his hand on his mouth… "Did Penny do that!?"

"I…I…I don't know what you're talking about sir..."said Sherman in confusion…

He walked to the mirror on his right… what was on his face…he turned his face to check on his right cheek…nope, nothing was there….he turned his face to see his left cheek…a scratch…it was evident that someone scratched him…you could see four lines across his cheek…Luckily it wasn't that deep but it was very long and there was a little bit of blood…

"Oh My Gosh…Sherman, I'm so sorry…"said Patty.

"No Ms Peterson, its fine…I…I accidently scratched myself…don't worry…Penny didn't do anything…she was asleep the whole time…It's my fault…"

"I'll go and get the first aid…stay there…don't move…"

"No Ms Peterson…I'll get it treated at home…its fine…"

Mr Peabody came out the bathroom and was shocked to see Sherman…"Sherman what are you doing here? You were upstairs with Penny…Is everything ok?" he said as he looked at Patty…

She shook her head...*gulp*

Sherman hid his left cheek with his hand…"Mr Peabody...could we please go home?"

"Yeah sure Sherman…but what's wrong?"

"Can I please go home…NOW…?"

"Ok Sherman…Sorry Ms Peterson…I don't think Sherman is feeling well…I'm so sorry…"

"No Peabody…I…I.…I'm so sorry…"

"Why are you sorry Ms Peterson?"

"…well...umm…"

"Mr Peabody" growled Sherman.

"It's been a really nice day…thank you…"

"You're welcome…"

"Bye…"

"Bye" she said as she closed the door…

Paul ran upstairs to Penny's room soon after they left…He aggressively opened the door… Penny was sitting against the wall…

"YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" yelled Paul. "DID YOU SCRATCH SHERMAN!?"

"I….I…"

"DID YOU SCRATCH SHERMAN!?"

"I…"

"HAVE YOU GOT ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID!? HAVE YOU EVEN SEEN WHAT YOU DID TO SHERMAN!? HE HAS FOUR LONG SCRATCHES ACROSS HIS CHEEK! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THE WORST PART IS…HE WAS BLEEDING! AND THE FACT THE HE DENIED THAT YOU DIDN'T DO IT, IS JUST…...…*gulp*AND WHAT ABOUT MR PEABODY!? HE HASN'T SEEN IT YET BUT WHEN HE DOES…OH MY GOSH…HE'LL NEVER TALK TO US ANYMORE! …I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS…"

"I'm…"cried Penny.

"YOU KNOW WHAT….YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE WHOLE MONTH…THIS INCLUDES YOUR PHONE AND LAPTOP! …. I'VE NEVER BEEN HUMILIATED LIKE THIS….I…..I…. "

"But…Dad….."

"DON'T TALK TO ME…"he said as he aggressively slammed the door shut….

Penny jumped onto her bed and cried into her pillow…Patty slowly opened the door…

"Penny?" she said as she closed the door. She went and sat next to Penny…

"Mum!" cried Penny as she hugged Patty.

"What happened? Why did you do that?"

"I don't know…I just…felt so angry when I saw him…"

"But why are you angry at him? You can't just be angry at him for no reason… Tell me what happened at school then…"

"At school? Nothing happened at school…"she said as she broke the hug.

"There was apparently an argument…"

"Who told you?"

"Sherman…he was sitting outside your room for 10 minutes or something like that…he was scared but confused at who you were angry at…"

"10 minutes?"

"Yeah…Anyway…tell me…"

"Well…it started yesterday…In the morning before Mr Walter came, Megan was talking to Sherman which was a bit weird because she never usually talks to him…Anyway…Mr Walter walked in and then put us in groups, Sherman was with Megan and Zoey and I was with Carl and Mason. They were having fun and everything. They were playing with his hair and…"

"I believe you're jealous Penny…"

"What!? No...No I'm not…"

"Carry on…"

"Yeah...And then at lunch, they left me and went to Sherman…and then I spilt milkshake all over me and everyone thought I wet myself so I hid in the school field…and then he found me…"

"He?"

"Sherman…"

"And then?"

"He helped me…because I was crying…"

"You were crying because….?"

"Everyone was laughing at me because they thought I wet myself and they were saying rude things like I pooped myself…"

"Ookaay? And then…?"

"They stayed at his house…but I didn't come because dad said I'm not allowed to stay at someone's house on weekdays…"

"So they stayed at his house? You're angry at that?"

"No…I'm not finished yet..."

"OK…"

"Today in school they were rubbing it in my face about how fun the sleepover was and everything…They took lots of pictures with Sherman and even when he wasn't wearing any glasses…"

_PATTY: Yep…she's jealous…_

"And then?"

"At lunch, Sherman asked me what I was having for lunch…but…but…I…I told him to shut up…Megan told me off but then I said I don't care…and then….she called me 'SPOILT, ARROGANT, A TROUBLEMAKER AND WICKED' which….which… "cried Penny… "I…then…called her Sherman's girlfriend…and now…she won't talk to me anymore and neither will Zoey or the rest of the school…She said everyone hates my personality and stuff like that…And then….Sherman came to break up the fight…and I…I pushed him but the Megan slapped me and Zoey pushed me….And I said I hate you…"

"Wait a minute…but why are you angry at Sherman?"

"I…I…" she cried.

"Ok, forget that….What happened a few minutes ago….?"

"Well…Sherman came in my room and then I saw him and I…I… pushed him and….then…punched him…and then…I scratched him and then I….I called him a dog….And now he won't be my friend anymore….AND Now dad…won't talk to me…" she cried.

"I can't believe you…I literally….I don't know what to say to this…" responded Patty. "But why did you hit Sherman?! What has he done to you exactly!? The person who understands you the most…you just…."she said as she went out the door…

(At Mr Peabody's house)

"Sherman…why are you covering you face?"

"It's nothing…"

Mr Peabody walked over to Sherman and moved his hand.

"Oh My Goodness…Wha… Did Penny do this? Tell me the truth…"

"N…Yes…"

"Why?"

"I'm not sure…She just seemed really annoyed me from the morning…"

"Ok…" he said as he quickly went and got the first aid kit…

Once Mr Peabody helped Sherman, he tucked Sherman in bed.

"Mr Peabody…"

"Yes Sherman…."

"Nothing…"

"Ok…"

"Goodnight…"

"Night Sherman…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Saturday Morning)

Mr Peabody dialled on his phone…

"Hello…Ms Peterson…"

"Mr Peabody?"

"Yes it's me..."

"I thought you might not call us anymore…"

"Why?"

"Because of what happened yesterday…"

"Oh that…No it's fine…"

"It is?"

"Yes it is…and as a matter of fact…I've actually called you to ask whether you would like to come over for dinner today?"

"After everything that happened yesterday?"

"Yes why not? The kids have to sort this out between them…We can't do anything about it…"

"What time?"

"Is 5 ok?"

"Yes it is…You sure everything is fine..?"

"Yes I am…Alright so I'll see you today…"

"Yes I guess so…"

"Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

_PATTY: He's not mad at us?_

"Paul! Paul!" she called.

"What is it?" he said running to her.

"Mr Peabody invited us for dinner today!"

"What!? Even after what happened yesterday!?"

"Yeah…"

"But why?"

"For the kids…"

"To sort this thing out?"

"Yep…"

"Alright then…we're going…"

"Tell Penny…"

"You tell her…"

"Ok fine…"

Patty went upstairs and opened Penny's door to find her crying into her pillow…

"Penny?"

"Yes mum…"she cried.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I…want...to say sorry to him but he won't listen to me exactly how I didn't to him"

"Well, I guess you're in luck today…"

"Why?"

"Mr Peabody called us over to his for dinner…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…You'd better wear something nice and give something to Sherman"

"Ok…I will…" she smiled.

* * *

"Sherman?"

"Yes Mr Peabody…"

"We have guests over for dinner today…"

"Today!?"

"Yes…"

"But what about?"

"Don't worry…"

"Ok…Well…who are they?"

"Let's just say close friends…"he said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Huh?"

"Hi Sherman" said Hazel.

"Hi Miss Parker…"

"How are you?"

"I'm ok"

"Ouch…it looks a bit worse than how Mr Peabody described it to me"

"….How was your job interview yesterday?"

"It was alright…."

"What was it for?"

"Anaesthesiology"

"Huh?"

"You sort of analyse medicines"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…so how's coming over today?"

"I don't know…he hasn't told me…he just said close friends"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"What are you planning to wear?"

"I don't know…Can you help?"

"Yeah sure…"she said as they walked to his 'walk-in wardrobe'.

"How about you wear…aha this one is nice…."she said as she picked out a dark blue shirt along with white chinos.

"Cool…That's alright I guess…"

"Trust me…when you'll wear it, you'll look amazing…"

"Ok…But it's very smart…"

"The smarter the better…"

"You think?"

"Well I personally like it when people dress smartly…"

"Ok….Thank You Miss Parker…"

"You're welcome Sherman…"

"Miss Parker, you know when the people come over, should I call you Miss Parker or Miss Pate?"

"As they are 'close friends' you can call me Miss Parker…"

"Ok" smiled Sherman.

* * *

(5pm)

"Sherman…You'd better get changed now…they could come any time soon…" said Mr Peabody ass he went into his room to get changed…

Sherman quickly ran to his room and got changed into his outfit….. Mr Peabody came out his room to see Hazel in a pink dress, standing in the kitchen. He was wearing a white shirt with black suit pants.

"Wow, you look good…"

"Thank you…so do you…"

Sherman walked out his room and went to the kitchen…

"Whoa…Sherman…you look really smart…Did Hazel help you?"

"Yes…Miss Parker did help me…"

"No wonder…Alright…set the table whilst I and Hazel start cooking dinner"

* * *

"Penny? You ready?" called Patty from downstairs.

"Nearly….I'm done"

Penny stepped out her room and walked downstairs. She was wearing a Dark Blue Lace Cutaway Dress…

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You look great…" smiled Patty.

"Hurry Up…"said Paul as he turned off the lights. "We're going to be late…"

They quickly left their house and went to their car.

"Seatbelts?" asked Patty.

"Yes mum" smiled Penny.

* * *

(In front of Sherman's apartment)

"Alright…we're here…*gulp*"said Paul.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The door opened…

"Hello Paul, Patty…Penny" smiled Mr Peabody. "You're looking very nice Penny"

"Thank You Mr Peabody…"

"Come in…"

They took their shoes off and sat down on the couch…Mr Peabody came with Hazel…

"This is Hazel…That's Paul, Patty and Penny"

"Hi"

They waved back…

"So…you're Penny?" asked Hazel sitting next to Penny.

"Yes I am"

"Sherman told me about you once I think…he said you were his close friend…"

"When did he say that?"

"When his other friends came for a sleepover…"

"Really? He said that?"

"Yeah he did…He missed you…Anyway…why don't you go talk to Sherman, he is in his room…"

"But I…"

"Should I come with you?"

"Yes please…"

"Alright…come on…" she said as they walked to his room.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure…what is it?"

"Never mind…"

"Ok…Here you go…now the only thing you need to do is open the door…"

"I…"

"Fine…I'll do it for you…" she said as she opened the door… "Sherman?" her head poking out the side of the door.

"Yes Miss Parker…" he said sitting on his armchair.

"There's someone here to see you…"she said as she gently pushed Penny in his room and closed the door behind her. He turned round…

"Penny?" he said in shock as he stood up. Penny looked at his scar and…

"Sherman….I'm…"she said as she ran to him and embraced him tightly… "I'm sorry Sherman…I…I" she cried.

Sherman stood there in shock…

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was saying and why I was doing it…I…I...I…"

Sherman broke the hug and gently pushed her off… "But why Penny? Why? Why did you do it?"

"I don't know…"

"Yes you do know but you're not telling me…"

"I…I…"

"Wait a minute… this whole thing wasn't about the sleepover thing….right?"

"Well…"

"Oh my …Seriously Penny …?!"

"But…"

"But what?!"

"You…took pictures with them and they…they…"

"They what?!"

"They were calling you cute and touching your hair…"

"And?! Is that it?! Seriously is that why you would get angry at someone?!"

"I…"

"Every boy in the school is crazy about you…but do I care…"

"But I thought?"

"What did you think?"

"I thought you weren't going to be as close to me as you were before…"

"Seriously!?"

"And I thought Megan and Zoey were your new friend…and…"

"What is wrong with you?! Seriously… How could you think that?!"

"I…"

Sherman breathed in and then breathed out…allowing himself to calm down, "So…let me get this straight…you were jealous about this whole thing"

"No I wasn't…"

"Well...you were"

"Fine…I was…but this wouldn't have happened if they didn't do that…"

"So…what exactly do you want them to do?"

"Well…I want them to stop touching you like you're their…"

"Their what?"

"Their…their…boyfriend…"

"Boyfriend?!"

"Yes…"

"Okay? You know we're only 7 right?"

"Yes I do…wait…so…you're not angry at me anymore?"

"I never was…just confused…"

"What about yesterday?"

"I was a bit angry because you were hitting me for no reason whatsoever"

"And because I called you a dog?"

"Yeah that too…"

"I'm sorry Sherman…"

"It's ok but don't ever do this again…"

"I promise I won't" she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Penny! Sherman! Time for dinner…"called Mr Peabody from the dining room.

"Shall we?" asked Penny as she smiled at Sherman.

"Umm…ok…"

(At the table)

"Mr Peabody this is delicious…" smiled Paul.

"Well thank you Paul, but Hazel helped too…"

"Either way, both of you did a great job"

"Glad you liked it…Sherman, Penny is everything alright now?"

"Yes Mr Peabody" said Penny as she smiled at Sherman.

"Good…"

"I'm finished…"said Sherman as he took the plate to the sink. Sherman quickly walked to his room and closed the door.

"Are you sure everything is alright between you two?" asked Patty.

"Well yeah…I think so…." stuttered Penny. "I'll go and check if he's ok…"she said as she stood up.

"No its fine Penny, you finish your food, I'll go and check if he's ok…"said Hazel as she left her seat and went to Sherman's room.

_PENNY: I'm so confused right now…_

"Sherman?" she said as she knocked on the door.

"Yes Miss Parker"

"Is everything alright?"

"Umm…ye…no…"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can Miss Parker"

Hazel walked in and saw Sherman sitting on the bed with his laptop…

"What is it?"

"Well umm…I'm was talking to Megan and Zoey on Skype before Penny came and they umm…told me not to be friends with Penny again…"

"Why did you bring that up all of a sudden?"

"Well umm…When Penny smiled at me, I felt as if I was betraying Megan and Zoey…I don't want to be enemies with anyone…and especially them…"

"But Penny apologised…."

"I know she did….I just…I…"

"Ok…Right…I want you to answer this…Who do you like more Penny or Megan and Zoey?"

"I…I…I don't know"

"I'll tell you something…Your true friends will understand you and those who don't well…they aren't your true friends then are they…?"

"No…"

"Talk to Megan and Zoey about Penny…don't say that she is here and everything…just say… 'what if Penny apologises?' and see what their reply is…"

"What if…they…"

"Still say no? Ask them why…ask them what they will get out of this…but remember…ask politely and also make sure it doesn't make them suspicious"

"Ok…Should I tell Penny?"

"See what their reply is and then tell her…"

"Ok…Thank You Miss Parker"

"No Problem…quickly do it...before Penny comes…"

"Miss Parker?"

"Yes Sherman…"

"What if I ask Penny to stay over?"

"Up to you, I'll tell Mr Peabody everything is ok…and that you want Penny to stay over…"

"Thank You Miss Parker"

"You're welcome" she said as she closed the door and went to the dining room. She walked towards the table and saw worried faces on everyone. She walked over to Mr Peabody and whispered in his ear…

"Everything is fine but there is one thing he wants to do…"

Mr Peabody looked at her confused…

"He wants Penny to stay over"

_MR PEABODY: I knew it…_

Mr Peabody looked at Penny and smiled…

"Mr Peabody? What is it?"

"Well…umm…Sherman wants…Penny…to stay over…"

Penny's eyes widened in shock…

Patty looked at Penny…

"Penny do you want to stay over?" smiled Patty.

"Really!? Are you being serious?!"

_PENNY: OMG! _

"Yes I am…"

Penny jumped off her seat and hugged her mum… "I'd love too, Thanks mum"

"It's ok"

"But...I don't have any clothes…"

"Don't worry about that…I already brought it for you…Mr Peabody told me that there was a chance that you might stay over so when you went to Sherman's room, I went home to get some clothes for you…" smiled Paul.

"Really dad?"

"Yes Penny"

Penny ran to her dad and hugged him tightly…

"MISS PARKER!" called Sherman.

"Be right back…"said Hazel as she ran to Sherman… "What's wrong?"

"They said 'You expect someone to change in a day…and then suddenly say sorry…' Now what?"

"That can't be it…"

"They said that if she did its probably one of her mood swings and probably because she wants friends"

"And then…"

"I said what if it's not?"

"She said well then she has to come and say sorry to us in our faces because we can't have any of that anymore…"

"That's it…?"

"Yeah and I just said ok…"

"Ok…I guess that means you have to talk to Penny…"

"Yes I know…but how…?"

"Just say it to her…"

"Umm…ok…I'll try"

"No you won't, you WILL do it…Anyway…Penny is probably waiting to talk to you so I'll better go back….and just so you know…Penny is staying over"

"Really?!"

"Yes, she is" she said as she walked out the door.

_SHERMAN: I…How do am I supposed to tell Penny?_

"Sherman?" said Penny as she knocked on his door.

"Yes…Penny…come in…"

"I was so worried when you left the table like that…"

"Hmm…"

"You don't seem…Is everything ok?"

"Well you see…."

"Is it about me?"

"Well…umm…yeah…"

"What is it?"

"I told Megan and Zoey…and they said they won't forgive you unless you apologise to them…"

"Oh ok…I was going to…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"she smiled.

"Ok...so when are you going to say it?"

"Right now…."she said as she sent a text to Megan and Zoey. "There we go…they replied….they said its ok…"

"Good thing that's sorted…."smiled Sherman.

"Yeah…anyway what with this staying over thing…?"

"Well umm…you know how you didn't stay over…I thought maybe...you could stay over today…"

"But you could've told me…"

"I…"

"Forget that…"she put her hand on his left cheek. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to do that…Does it hurt?"

"It stings once in a while but it's ok…"

"Penny…your parents are going…"called Mr Peabody.

Penny looked at Sherman and smiled….he smiled back… She quickly pecked him on his right cheek leaving him speechless….She ran to her mum and dad and hugged them tightly…Sherman walked out his room blushing…

"Psst Sherman is everything ok?" whispered Hazel.

"Yeah it's good"

"Bye Patty, Bye Mr Peterson"

"Bye Mr Peabody, Bye Sherman, Bye Hazel" they said as they left the apartment.

_SHERMAN: Oh No…This is going to be awkward…_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The door shut behind them…Penny turned round to see Sherman standing with his eyes widened…she smirked as she went to the living room to get her belongings which her dad left for her.

"Sherman?"

"Yes Mr Peabody"

"Why don't you get changed with Penny whilst me and Miss Parker…"

"With Penny!?" said Sherman in shock.

"I didn't mean it in that sort of way Sherman, Penny you understood what I meant right?"

"Yes Mr Peabody" smiled Penny.

"Anyway…where was I? Right…I was thinking that we could finish off the night with a cup of hot chocolate and a movie….How does that sound?"

"That's ok Mr Peabody" smiled Penny.

"What about you Sherman?"

"Huh…Oh….Ok Mr Peabody" smiled Sherman.

"Alright…off you go…"

Sherman and Penny walked off to his room…

"Well umm….do you want to get changed first?" suggested Sherman.

"What!? Here?!"

"What!"

"You want me to change in front of you?!"

"NO…In the en-suite…" pointed out Sherman.

"Oh…but I need to see what my dad packed so…you get changed first…"

"Ok" smiled Sherman as he grabbed his clothes and walked into the en-suite closing the door behind him. He quickly got changed and walked out wearing black sweatpants with a plain white t-shirt.

"Aren't you going to get changed?"

"Yes, one moment" smiled Penny as she walked in.

(After 10 minutes)

She walked out wearing tartan pyjamas (red) with her dress in her hand. She walked over to her mini suitcase and put her dress in…

"Penny! Sherman! Are you done yet?" called Mr Peabody.

"Yes Mr Peabody" said Sherman.

Sherman looked at Penny…

"Your pyjamas are nice" complimented Sherman.

"Thank you"

"But I liked your dress waaaay more"

"Really?"

"Yeah, You…looked…nice in it" blushed Sherman.

"Thank You" smiled Penny. "Why are you red?"

"I am?"

"Yes you are…well sort of a pinkish colour…"

"Hurry up you two, the hot chocolate won't be hot anymore" called Hazel.

"Coming Miss Parker" said Sherman as he looked at Penny.

"I'm nearly done….wait…..there we go…all done" smiled Penny.

They both walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Here's your hot chocolate…."said Mr Peabody as he handed them both a cup. "All set…Here we go…"

(After 123 minutes)

"Penny how was it?" asked Mr Peabody.

"It was good. I liked it but I was quite sad…"commented Penny.

""What about you Sherman?"

"….." he didn't reply.

"Sherman?!"

"Huh…what happened?" said Sherman as he rubbed his eyes.

"Were you asleep throughout the whole movie?" laughed Mr Peabody.

"I…I think so…"smiled Sherman.

Penny and Hazel laughed…

"It's nearly bed time so you two better go to sleep…" suggested Mr Peabody.

"Yes Mr Peabody…" they said as they got off the couch and went to Sherman's room. They sat down on Sherman's bed…

"So…umm…" stuttered Sherman. "Where do you want to sleep?"

"I don't know…"

"On the bed or on the floor?"

"I don't mind"

"Why don't you sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor…" smiled Sherman.

"You don't mind?"

"Don't mind at all" smiled Sherman.

Penny tucked herself in bed and Sherman took off his glasses…

_PENNY: He really does look good without glasses *sigh*_

He went over and tucked himself in his sleeping bag…

"Sherman?"

"Yes Penny…"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure…What is it?"

"I don't know how to tell you this…"

"I'm not forcing you, don't worry but feel free…*yawn* to tell me anything…*yawn*"

"Well umm…I…I...think…you look cute without your glasses" she said quickly.

No reply…

"Sherman?"

Still no reply…

"Sherman?"

"Huh? *yawn* what was it that you said? I didn't quite…?" he said as he woke up again.

"Well, what I was trying to say was that I think you're cute"

No reply again…

"Sherman?"

Still no reply…

"Sherman?"

Penny laughed…

_PENNY: He fell asleep again…_

(After 10 minutes)

_PENNY: Urgh! I can't go to sleep…_

Penny grabbed her phone on the table and plugged in her headphones…

PENNY: I'll just listen to music, hopefully I'll go to sleep…

"**All I know is that you take me high ****  
****Can you tell that you drive me crazy? ****  
****Cause I can't you out my mind ****  
****Think of you when I'm going to bed ****  
****When I woke up think of you again ****  
****You are my homie, lover and friend ****  
****Exactly why... ****  
**

**You light me up inside ****  
****Like the 4th of July ****  
****Whenever you're around ****  
****I always seem to smile ****  
****And people ask me how ****  
****Well, you're the reason why I'm ****  
****Dancing in the mirror**

**And singing in the shower"**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Early in the morning….

(At 6am)

Mr Peabody walked out his room and went to the kitchen… Not expecting it, there was someone awake before him…

MR PEABODY: Who is it?

Mr Peabody came closer to the kitchen and…

"Miss Parker, what are you doing here?"

"I cleaned the kitchen for you"

"That's very kind of you but, aren't you tired?"

"No…I'm fine…"

"Well, umm…"

"Peabody?"

"Yeah…"

"I've been waiting to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"It's something about Penny…"

"What about her?"

"Well umm…I think Penny…likes…Sherman"

"Really?"

"Yep…"

"But how do you know?"

"It's a bit obvious isn't it?"

"Hmm…I guess so"

"Do you think maybe Sherman…likes her back?"

"He likes her….as a FRIEND…and nothing beyond that…I have told him, that he is too young to develop feelings for someone…"

"I guess you're right…Have you ever?"

"Ever what?"

"…..De….Developed feelings… for anyone?" she said as she blushed.

"Umm….well….I…..I….maybe…."

"Who is….she?"

"A friend…."

"What is she like?"

"She's very nice, pretty and smart"

"Name?"

"Can't tell…"

"Well…umm….Why can't you tell me who she is?"

"I don't know…if…she likes me…back…"

"Have you ever told her?"

"Umm….…No"

"Why haven't you?"

"I don't know how…."

"Just tell her…She…can't say no to you…I mean…come on…you're like one in a million….smart, funny and handsome" she said until she regretted what she said and covered her mouth with her paw.

Mr Peabody smiled and moved her paw down…

"Can I say something?"

"Yeah"

"She's cute too…"

Hazel…looked at Mr Peabody confused until….

HAZEL: Oh My Gosh…Does he….Is he talking about me?

She grew pink in the cheeks when she realised who he was talking about. Mr Peabody looked up at the clock…

"Sherman should be waking up righhhhhhhtttttt…now"

* * *

Sherman sat up, still under the duvet and rubbed his eyes.

"*yawn*Penny? You awake?" he said as he stood up. He looked over to his bed and saw Penny still asleep.

He packed up the sleeping bag and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth .Once done, he walked out of the bathroom and strolled to the kitchen…

"Morning Mr Peabody…Good Morning Miss Parker"

"Morning Sherman" they said.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes" smiled Mr Peabody.

"Yummy…"

"Where's Penny?" asked Hazel.

"She's still sleeping…"

"Still!?"

"Yep"

"The food is going to get cold…check on her whether she is awake yet…"

"OK" said Sherman as he walked to his room. Slowly opening the door, "Penny?" he said as he peaked his head out the side of the door. Penny screamed.

"SHERMAN!"

"Oh no…oops Sorry…"he said as he quickly closed the door.

"OH MY GOSH SHERMAN! YOU COULD'VE KNOCKED!"

"I'm so sorry…" Sherman said as he leaned his head on the door.

"This is so embarrassing!" face palmed Penny.

Sherman walked back to the dining room and sat down.

"What happened?!"

"I…umm…sort of…umm…well…*gulp*…I…umm…"

"Ok…forget I asked… Where's Penny?" asked Mr Peabody

"*gulp* she's coming…" said Sherman weakly.

Sherman began eating his pancakes until Penny entered the room with wet long ravishing blonde hair. He smiled at her as she blushed. She slowly sat down opposite Sherman. As he finished his food, he took his plate up to the sink. He turned round and walked towards his room.

"Sherman?" called Mr Peabody.

"Yes, Mr Peabody"

"Me and Hazel are going to the park, would you like to go?"

"Umm…I don't mind….ask Penny"

"Penny, would you like to go?"

"Umm…o….k" she stuttered as she kept remembering what happened a few minutes ago.

"Me and Hazel are getting changed so, once you two have finished eating, get changed" he said as he went to his room to get changed into his track suit.

"Ok Mr Peabody"

Penny got out her seat and took her plate to the sink. She grabbed Sherman's hand and pulled him to his room closing the door behind him. She let go of his hand and he stood there in surprise.

"Sherman! You can't tell anyone what happened…" she said as she blushed bright red.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa…I won't…I promise…"

"And you can't tell anyone what happened yesterday as well…"

"What happened yesterday? Oh that…..I won't….I promise…" he smiled. "Anyway…we'd better get changed…"

"Ok…"

Sherman walked into the en-suite and came out wearing black shorts, a red polo shirt and red trainers. Penny got changed into a pair of jeans, a white plain t-shirt and black trainers.

"Ready?" asked Sherman.

"Yep"

* * *

(At the park)

"Mr Peabody, could me and Penny walk around the park?"

"Yes, sure you can, but stay close!"

"Yes Mr Peabody"

"Do you want to sit down?" asked Sherman.

"Ok"

Sherman and Penny walked towards a bench under a tree.

"It's very hot today…"

"Yeah it is…"

"Umm…so umm…."

"Sherman?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Peabody?"

"Yeah…"

"You know earlier today…who were you talking about?"

"You want to know?"

"Yeah"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes"

He stood still. "Well, umm…She's standing right in front of me…"

"What? Me!?"

"Yep, you…" he smiled.

She blushed as she looked down at the floor. He lifted her head up a pecked her cheek. She turned bright red.

"Mr Peabody! Mr Peabody!" called Sherman from behind.

Mr Peabody turned around…"Yes Sherman…"

"Shouldn't we be going home? Penny's parents are going to come…"

"Yes Sherman…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Mr Peabody opened the door…

"Mr Peabody!" smiled Paul.

"Hello there Paul…Patty…" he smiled.

"Is Penny ready?"

"I'm not exactly sure…she's probably packing her things"

"Oh ok"

"Come in..."

"Ok"

Penny closed her bag and picked it up. Sherman smiled at her.

"You ready?"

"Yep…"

"You…."

Penny let go of her bag and embraced Sherman tightly. His eyes widened…

"Thank you so much Sherman…Without you, I would've been lost…"

"It's ok Penny" he said as he broke the hug. "Your parents are probably waiting outside for you…"

She smiled at him as she walked out the door…

* * *

(After a week) [At a restaurant]

Hazel was wearing a black skater dress whereas Mr Peabody was wearing a tux.

"Peabody…why did you bring me here?" asked Hazel as she sat down…

"Well…I've been wondering about something for a few days…"

"Wondering about what?"

"Well…ummm…."

A waiter walked over to their table with their food and then the band began to play a slow classical tune.

"I was wondering whether you would like to stay with me for eternity?" he said as he got out a diamond box from his blazer.

"Are you being serious!?" she said as she began to cry… "YES!"

She tightly hugged Mr Peabody as they shared a passionate kiss. He smiled as she blushed. It was literally like a movie.

* * *

[1 month later]

"Are you ready Mr Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"As ready as I'll ever be…"smiled Mr Peabody as he waited for his future wife.

The instrumentalists got into position, it was time…

"HERE COMES THE BRIDE" The instrumentalists started to play the Wedding March. Hazel entered through the giant doors and came walking in with an attractive flat ruffle beads working satin court train wedding gown. Everyone gasped and smiled. She walked up to podium and looked at Peabody.

"You look amazing!" smiled Mr Peabody.

She blushed and looked at the ground.

* * *

(After Ceremony + Reception)

After a long day, the newlyweds entered the anew decorated apartment. Sherman went to his room and fell asleep…

**{Sorry, this chapter is quite short}**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

[Next Day]

"Bye Mr Peabody…"smiled Sherman as he broke the hug. In a blink of an eye, Mr Peabody had left.

Sherman started to walk up the stairs until…

"Sherman?"

He turned around to see…

"Oh Hi, Penny…"

"Hey"

"How are you?"

"I'm ok, how about you?"

"I'm good too… How's Ms Parker?"

"She's… pretty fantastic…" smiled Sherman.

"You looked really smart yesterday"

"Thank you…"

"Aren't you going to say anything about me?" she said as she played with her hair.

"Umm…yes…I was about to…You looked really…pretty…"he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Thank You…Sherman?"

"Yeah…"

"I…"

"SHERMAN!" called Carl and Mason as they walked towards him.

"Carl! Mason!" smiled Sherman.

"Hi man….How's everything at home?" asked Mason

"It's cool…"smiled Sherman.

"We need to tell you so many things…"Mason said as he and Carl grabbed Sherman and began walking to class.

Penny stood there by herself and looked at Sherman going into class. Sherman turned around to see Penny but didn't notice the pole. He walked into the pole and Penny laughed.

"Ow!" He said as he touched his head. "Couldn't you tell me?!" He said as he looked at Carl and Mason.

They all laughed and walked into class. As they entered the class, Megan jumped up and quickly grabbed Sherman to sit next to her. He smiled as he found himself in a hug.

"Hi Sherman…The wedding was awesome yesterday" sighed Megan as he sat down beside her.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Well…umm…thank you…" he said with a smile.

"You looked really handsome yesterday as well…"

"So did you….."

"Handsome?"

"Huh? Noo! I meant…oh gosh…I meant you looked really nice yesterday as well…"

"Thank You" she said as she laughed.

Penny walked into the class looking down on the floor. She looked towards Sherman and saw him talking to Megan.

_PENNY: Meh…_

As she sat down, she heard someone call her name…

"Penny…"

She turned around and saw James…

"Oh hi James…"

_JAMES: SHE KNOWS MY NAME! Oh my…she really is pretty, what do I say? What do I say? Umm…I'll just make something up…_

"What happened yesterday?"

"Well Sherman's dad got married…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"I didn't know about that…"

"You didn't?"

"Yeah…But how was it?"

"It was really good and nice…There was music and Ms Parker, his fiancé well wife now, looked really beautiful in the white dress she wore and Mr Peabody looked really smart in his suit. It was a really nice experience…"

_JAMES: Blah Blah Blah…Don't really care…But I can't believe she is talking to me!_

"Did you get a haircut?"

"Yeah...Does it look ok?"

"Yeah…I never really say this to anyone but you look really…Beautiful" He said as he scratched the back of his hair…

"Aww thank you…"she said as she ruffled his hair. He smiled back at her.

"Pe…"He began but then the teacher walked into class…She turned around…

"Good Morning class…."

* * *

(At Lunch)

Sherman, Carl, Mason, Zoey, Penny and Megan stood in the lunch queue…

"Sherman?"

"Oh Hi Penny…"

"I need to talk to you…"

"Sure…"

"Somewhere private…"

"Why can't you say it here?"

"Because I can't…"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T"

"Whoa…calm yourself…where do you want to go?"

"To the fields…"

"Ok…when?"

"Now!"

"What now!?"

"Yes…"she said as she grabbed his arm and headed to the fields…

"I'll catch up with you guys…"He said as he disappeared from the door…

They began walking towards the bench until…

"Penny! What is it!?"He said as he stood still.

"I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"Are you moving away to London?!"

"What!?"

"I heard my mum talking to Mr Peabody about London…"

"I don't know…I don't think so…"

"Really?!"

"Probably…Even though I want to study at Cambridge University…"

"You're thinking about University already!?"

"No…But I saw Mr Peabody looking at the different universities…"

"Oh ok…Good thing you're not going…"she said as she smiled.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah…"

"You could've said it in front of them…"

"I didn't want to…"

"Why?"

"I…Nothing…"

"W…Ok…Shall we go back inside?"

"Ok…"

(In the canteen)

"There they are…" said Carl.

Sherman as well as Penny walked towards them and sat down.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Mason.

"It was nothing…just a little misunderstanding…everything is fine now…"

"Anyway…when you were gone me and Carl were talking about…" He began…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hazel!"

"Patty? Is everything ok?!"

"NO! Our house was set on fire by some idiots…and PENNY is inside the house!"

"What! Is she still in there?!"

"YES!"

"I'm on my way…Don't worry" she said as she quickly grabbed the keys…

"Mum? What's wrong?"

"Penny's house is on fire…"

"What! Can I come? PLEASE"

"Fine…"

They quickly went to their car and drove off…

* * *

(At Penny's house)

"PENNY!? PENNY!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" shouted Paul.

Hazel parked the car and got out leaving Sherman inside the car…

"HAZEL!" Patty said as she ran to her.

"Its ok Patty, everything will be fine…"

"The firefighters haven't come yet!" she cried. "And Penny is still in there!"

"I'll call them again for you…"she said as she reached into her pocket. "I must've left my phone in the car, I'll quickly grab it for you"

Hazel walked towards the car and…

"SHERMAN!?"

* * *

"Penny! *cough* Penny! *cough* PENNY!" He said as he jumped through the back window.

"Sherman!?" she cried.

"WHERE *cough* ARE YOU!?"

"I'M ON THE STAIRS! I CAN'T GET DOWN OR GO UP!"

"I'll try and get you out!"

Sherman fought his way past the fire and saw her at the stairs. Fire surrounding her….

"Penny, duck your head!"

The house erupted in violent flames.

SHERMAN: OH no…it's getting worse…I have to get her out of here…

"Penny!"

She didn't answer…

"Penny!"

Still no answer…

"PENNY!"

WHOOSH! The firefighters had arrived…Thank Goodness…

SHERMAN: I…I…

* * *

"Sherman! Sherman!"

He opened his eyes and was embraced by Hazel and Patty…

"SHERMAN! You scared me so much" she cried.

"Sorry Ms Parker…"

_SHERMAN: Penny….PENNY!_

"Where's Penny!?"

"Don't worry, she's sleeping in your room"

"Is she ok?"

"Yes she is…"

"Phew…"

"Here have some water…"

He drank the water and had a shower. Once he had gotten changed into his pyjamas. As he walked to his room and noticed Penny asleep on his bed facing the other way. He quietly walked to his desk and grabbed his book…

"Sherman..?"

"Yes Penny…"

"Could you come here please?"

"Sure…what's wrong?" he said as he kneeled down in front of her.

Penny grabbed Sherman and hugged him tightly…

_SHERMAN: Whoa…_

"Thank you…"she cried.

"I didn't really do anything…"

"You saved me…"

"I did?"

"Yep"

"I…"

"Sherman? Sherman?" called Mr Peabody.

"I…I…Mr Peabody's calling me…"he said as he stood up.

Penny grabbed his hand and pulled him closer placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you…"

Sherman turned bright red and walked towards the door. Closing the door behind him, he walked to the couch to read his book…

"Sherman?" said Mr Peabody.

"Yes Mr Peabody"

"It's getting late, you'd better sleep"

"Ok I will…"

"You're ok sleeping on the couch aren't you?"

"Yes…"

"Remember to take your glasses off before going to sleep…"

"Yes Mr Peabody"

"Ok then…goodnight…"

"Night…"

Soon it was just Sherman in the living room...

**{Sorry this was another short chapter}**


End file.
